Hábito
by In Pieces
Summary: One shot. Pre-Lanshiang. Mientras Chris dormía plácidamente en la habitación adyacente Piers se encontraba despierto, recordando aquellos momentos que por desgracia nunca dejarán de invadir su mente.


Piers se despertó abruptamente y se sentó de golpe, sus ojos miraron frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación tratando de localizar algo fuera de lugar. Suspiro de alivio al ver que el decorado de la habitación de hotel en la que se hospedaba en Ucrania continuaba siendo el mismo.

Sintió las gotas de sudor deslizándose sobre su cuerpo mientras el tenue sonido de la lluvia se hacía más fuerte al golpear las tuberías de metal afuera del edificio, proporcionando un sonido tranquilizador a su mente agitada. Pasó las manos por su cabello y respiro hondo antes de exhalar lentamente en un esfuerzo por calmar los erráticos latidos de su corazón.

Las pesadillas habían vuelto.

Dejó que sus piernas lentamente se deslizaran fuera de las sábanas para sentarse a la orilla de la cama y dejar que sus pies descalzos tocaran el frío suelo de mármol antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la ventana que estaba cubierta por una delgada cortina verde que combinaba con el color marrón de las paredes. Tomó la camiseta blanca que había dejado en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de la ventana y se la puso antes de abrir las cortinas para poder admirar las afueras del hotel. Colocó su brazo en la fría ventana y dejo que su frente se apoyara en su antebrazo, mirando las gotas de lluvia descender desde las negras nubes que adornaban el cielo.

Las paredes del lugar eran tan delgadas que le permitían escuchar los leves ronquidos de Chris en la habitación siguiente, maldijo su suerte al no poder encontrarse en la misma situación y cerro los ojos, enfocándose de nuevo en el sonido de la lluvia.

Tan pronto como cerró sus ojos las imágenes volvieron a su mente: toda esa sangre, su fútil esfuerzo de sobrevivir, las caras asustadas de Andy, Carl, Ben y Finn mientras los miraban a Chris y a él, sabiendo que no podrían hacer nada cuando las agujas se insertaron en su piel, convirtiéndolos en uno de esos monstruos que tanto odiaban. Recordó mirar el brazo extendido de Finn en su último intento desesperado de conseguir ayuda aunque sabía que no se la podían dar ,y como le tuvo que disparar a los que una vez fueron sus amigos mientras arrastraba a un inconsciente Chris hacia un lugar seguro.

Era la obligación de Chris recordarlos, y la de él de nunca olvidarlos.

Suspiró profundamente mientras abrió sus ojos para mirar afuera con detenimiento, el viejo edificio de ladrillos enfrente del hotel había sido vandalizado con grafiti en un lenguaje que no podía entender, los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotos, el techo había sido dañado sin posibilidad de reparación; era innegable que poco a poco se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

_'Al igual que nosotros' _Pensó Piers con amargura al recordar su encuentro con Chris hace algunas horas en ese bar, borracho a más no poder. No era el mismo Chris Redfield que el admiraba, era solo la sombra del hombre que alguna vez fue. Aunque Chris no protestó cuando le dijo que lo iban a llevar de vuelta, sabía que iba a ser difícil lidiar con el cuándo estuviera sobrio. Tenía dudas sobre el comportamiento y actitud de Chris sin alcohol en su sistema –o cigarrillos, Chris le había mencionado que él había sido un fumador años atrás, y a juzgar por el cenicero de cerámica junto a él en el mostrador del bar supo que había adquirido el hábito de nuevo-.

Hábito…

El hábito de Piers era recordar el pasado y tratar de averiguar que había salido mal, revisando todas sus acciones y las consecuencias de estas en una especie de película mental que se repetía una y otra vez. Le habían enseñado esa técnica de visualización en las Fuerzas Especiales para poder planear misiones y aumentar su fuerza mental, pero él había descubierto otra forma de utilizar esa técnica.

Recordaba haber visto a Chris en un pequeño cuarto blanco que pertenecía a un hospital en Edonia vestido con una fina bata azul y con una intravenosa en su brazo, durmiendo plácidamente mientas el constante sonido de las maquinas alrededor de él indicaban que sus latidos eran constantes. Él lo miraba desde la puerta y tuvo que moverse a un lado para que una de las enfermeras entrara a la habitación y ajustara aquel líquido claro que lentamente goteaba hacia abajo y se introducía en la sangre de su Capitán. Piers le preguntó a la enfermera acerca de la condición de su amigo y ella le había dicho que estaría bien, pero que había desarrollado amnesia debido al golpe que sufrió en la cabeza al estrellarse contra el duro suelo de concreto; eso había sido suficiente para hacerlo regresar al hotel cabizbajo y con el ánimo destrozado para informarle a su superior sobre la condición de Chris.  
Cuando volvió al hospital tres días después Chris había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Recordó la frustración, ira y miedo que sintió ese día al saber que ese hombre estaba vagando en una cuidad desconocida sin recordar nada más que su nombre.

Y en su cabeza lo repitió una y otra vez, haciendo los cambios que no hizo en ese momento y que pudieron haber hecho la diferencia. Era cuestión de decirle a la enfermera que lo hiciera completamente responsable de ese hombre para que no lo dejaran salir de la habitación bajo ninguna excusa, pudo haberle informado a seguridad sobre la condición de Chris y solicitado protección extra (sabía que no se la hubieran negado, un billete de 100 dólares era universalmente aceptado y podía romper las barreras del lenguaje), o pudo haber hecho tiempo y visitarlo antes para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Suspiro profundamente y se apartó de la ventana, cerró las cortinas bruscamente antes de caminar hacia la cama sin molestarse en colocar las cobijas encima de su cuerpo.

Su hábito había resurgido; no tendrá más pesadillas por el resto de la noche. Su mente lúcida se asegurara de recordar todos esos pequeños detalles desde la muerte de sus compañeros hasta el día de hoy, haciéndole desear que las pesadillas invadieran sus pensamientos en su lugar.

En esa noche de insomnio prometió que nunca dejaría que lo que sucedió en Edonia se repitiera, aunque eso le costara la vida.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Resident Evil y sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom.


End file.
